vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Life-in-Death
Summary Life-in-Death is the mother of Ghosts and Revenants, a perverse abomination who delights in spreading misery and disrupting the order of Nature. She is drawn to any place where human beings have committed acts of cruelty against innocent living things, or have wantonly polluted the landscape. Her Incarnation accompanies the Incarnation of Death, gaming with her mate for the right to condemn humanity to restless un-death. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with Preternatural Effects | Unknown Name: Life-in-Death Origin: Ghastly Affair Gender: Genderless, appears female Age: Unknown Classification: "Night-mare who denies the peace of death" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapon Mastery, Social Influencing, Immortality (Types 1, 4, 7, and 9. Upon defeat, as long as the spiritual power or principle behind an Incarnation exists, the Incarnation itself will reform on the next season of the year), Reality Warping (Can grant virtually any imaginable wish or desire), Magic, Soul Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Can decrease individuals' Charisma, Constitution, Dexterity, Intelligence, Strength, and Wisdom), Healing, Astral Projection (Can split the soul from the body of any individual, including individuals who are currently dead), Power Bestowal (Can grant immortality as well as a variety of resistances to any individual), Mind Manipulation (Upon its arrival, all nearby individuals will gradually be forced to move towards the location of Life-in-Death), Dream Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Nearby surrounding will experience a substantial drop in temperature), Weather Manipulation |-|Preternatural Effects=Void Manipulation (Preternatural Effects are not real in the same sense as ordinary reality), Non-Physical Interaction, Summoning (via Evocation-oriented effects), Perception Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects or Indistinct Phantasmagoria or Mirage Arcane. Can make a starry sky appear dark and blank via Blacken Sky, make one's self appear blurry and hard to distinguish via Blur, or force an individual to view itself as a friend or ally via Charm Creature or Charm Person. Can cast illusions involving all five senses via Phantasmagoria), Empathic Manipulation (via Fascination-oriented effects. Can immediately gain the trust of virtually any beast via Animal Friendship, calm down nearby beasts via Calm Animals, or disorient an individual via Confusion or Daze or Mass Confusion), Illusion Creation (via Glamor-oriented effects or Illusory Trap or Mirror Image. Can cast false magical auras onto objects via False Magical Aura or make the environment appear to be a completely different terrain via Hallucinatory Terrain), Clairvoyance (via Divination-oriented effects), Transmutation (via Transmutation-oriented effects). Acid Manipulation (Can cast bolts of acid via Acid Arrow), Shapeshifting (Can alter personal appearances via Alter-Ego or through Alter Self or Disguise Self), Necromancy (Can transform corpses into walking skeletons or mindless revenants via Animate Dead or Raise Dead), Fate Manipulation (Can fate an individual to meet a devoted lover in the next opportunity via Attract Lover, to achieve fame via Fame, or to never achieve recognition via Obscurity. Can fate two individuals to conflict or reconciliation via Reconcile/Separate), Electricity Manipulation (via Ball Lightning or Call Lightning or Lightning Bolt), Biological Manipulation (Can render an individual infertile through a magic spell via Barrenness, can rot all nearby crops and plants via Blast Crops, render individuals blind or deaf via Blind/Deafen, change genders via Change Gender, change others' appearances via Disguise Others, polymorph individuals, or cause insects and worms to burst out of individual's wounds via Infest Wounds), Death Manipulation (Can inflict death on nearby animals and beasts via Bewitch Cattle), Subjective Reality (Can rapidly and random warp one's self in and out of reality via Blink), can gain Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1), Fire Manipulation (via Burning Hands or Create Flame or Flame Strike or Pyrotechnics. Can cast fire that does not consume oxygen nor shed heat via Continual Flame, or cause all nearby flames to immediately extinguish via Quench Fire), Fear Manipulation (Can inflict fear and cause an individual to develop excessive paranoia via Cause Fear or Fear or Scare. Can summon a realistic illusion involving an amalgamation of one's worst fears via Phantasmal Killer), Sound Manipulation (via Phantom Sound. Can emit sounds of such high frequency and loudness that nearby glass, crystal, or similar constructs will shatter via Shatter. Can cancel out nearby sounds via Zone of Silence), Telepathy (Can mentally contact a spirit via Commune with Spirit), Ice Manipulation (via Cone of Cold or Ice Storm), Plant Manipulation (via Control Plants), Air Manipulation (via Control Winds and Gust of Wind. Can walk on air via Walk Across Air), Water Manipulation (Can create water out of nothing via Create Water or create fog within a particular region via Fog Cloud. Can walk on water via Walk Across Water), Creation (Can create food or water out of nothing via Create Food and Water as well as virtually any common object via Major Creation or Minor Creation), Curse Manipulation (via Curse. Can curse an individual to become a vampyre or werewolf via Create Vampyre or Create Werewolf), Light Manipulation (via Dancing Lights), Darkness Manipulation (via Shadow Conjuration. Can eliminate all light within a 20-foot radius via Darkness, can teleport between shadows via Walk Through Shadows), Enhanced Senses (Can enhance all five senses to supernatural levels. Can see in pitch darkness, but without color via Darkvision), BFR (via Banish Vermin or Banish Spirit. Can send a Spirit back to its origin via Dismissal or dissolve individuals into the Ethereal Plane via Enter Ethereal Plane), Extrasensory Perception (Can detect the presence of evil intent, poison, magic, individuals' presences, whether individuals are being viewed, traps, secret passageways, dead bodies, and undead creatures via Detect-oriented effects), Teleportation (Can teleport to any location that the individual can see via Dimension Door), Power Nullification (Can nullify any Preternatural Effects via Dispel Magic. Lesser spells will be immediately cancelled out within 10 feet of an individual via Lesser Globe of Invulnerability), Weapon Creation (Can create weapons with the ability to strike individuals immune to normal weapons via Empowered Weapon), Size Manipulation (via Enlarge Person or Shrink Person), Dimensional Travel (Can dissolve individuals or objects fully or partially into the Ethereal Plane. Can freely cross between the living world and Hell), Explosion Manipulation (via Fire Trap or Fireball. Can create runes that, when read by an unauthorized individual, will explode via Explosive Runes), Gravity Manipulation (via Feather Fall), Probability Manipulation (Can grant individuals fortune or misfortune via Gambler's Luck or Gambler's Curse), can gain Inorganic Physiology and Elemental Intangibility (Can transform one's self into that of a misty cloud via Gaseous Form), Paralysis Inducement (via Hold Person), Disease Manipulation (via Inflict Disease. Can cause an individual to vomit various strange objects and creatures while experiences nausea and pain via Prodigious Regurgitation), Invisibility (Can hide one's self from sight and magic detection via Invisibility or Nondetection), Forcefield Creation (via Shield. Can create a magical boundary that is unable to be crossed by Spirits via Magic Circle), Sleep Manipulation (Can cause all nearby individuals to fall asleep via Mass Sleep), Technology Manipulation (Can cause a machine or device to act without a power source via Perpetual Motion), Corruption (Type 3. Can cause nearby crops to rot via Blast Crops or cause food and drinks to become unsanitary and decayed via Putrefy Food and Drink), Resurrection (Can simply raise previously dead individuals via Raise Dead or cause an individual to reincarnate within another creature via Reincarnate), Surface Scaling (via Spider Climb), Earth Manipulation (via Shower of Stones), Telekinesis (via Telekinesis), Thread Manipulation (via Web), can cause usually temporary effects to become permanent via Permanency, Intangibility (via Walk Through Walls). Immune to Weapon Mastery (Immune to all weapons and physical strikes unless they are made of silver, or imbued with holy magic or enchantments) Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can instantly neutralize virtually any toxin via Delay Poison or Neutralize Poison), Telepathy (via Hide Thoughts), Pain Manipulation (via Ignore Pain), cannot be summoned by other individuals. |-|Resistances=Resistance to all Malediction-oriented effects via Death Ward, including: Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, BFR, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Heat Manipulation, and all other Preternatural Effects via high Wisdom or various shielding effects including: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Void Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Astral Projection, Fate Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Corruption, Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, and Thread Manipulation. |-|True Self=All previous minus Immortality (Type 9), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual power without definite physical form), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Likely Street level (Exceeds the most physically fit of everymen who range from normal citizens with weapons and desperation, to military-trained brigands and experienced outlaws Possesses a strength level of 20, which exceeds the highest of human capabilities represented by a level of 18), higher with Preternatural Effects | Unknown Speed: Normal Human (Normally possesses a speed level of 9, which represents the human average). Peak human when flying (Can fly with a speed level of 18, which represents the highest of human capabilities) and with Preternatural Effects (Can utilize magic to amplify speed, strength, and endurance) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Street Class | Unknown Durability: Likely Street level | Unknown Stamina: Virtually limitless. It requires no form of rest or nutrition. Range: Standard melee range, higher with Preternatural Effects | Unknown Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. Human degrees of intelligence ranges from a level of 3 to 18 whereas Life-in-Death possesses a degree of intellect that reaches level 20. Weaknesses: Life-in-Death will be banished if someone sincerely blesses or embraces a terrifying creature, including one she has created, Summoned, or Conjured, in her presence. Key: Incarnation | True Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Social Influencers Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Void Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Summoners Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Acid Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Necromancers Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Fate Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Biology Users Category:Death Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telepaths Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Creation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Size Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Gravity Users Category:Probability Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Disease Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Technology Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Earth Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Thread Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghastly Affair Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier